Card:Vileblood
Description :A second Era Tank with Siege, Vileblood is expensive to cast but powerful for its orb requirements, in the mold of Mo and Aggressor. :The Twilight Transformation allows Twilight cards to be upgraded. __TOC__ .jpg|320px}} Roles * Army upgrade. Smaller Twilight units can be transformed into Vileblood. * Healing (the Gifted version can heal nearby units). * Direct Damage (Infused version only) Counter For *Buildings, in particular fast third-monument expansion in PvP. Countered By *Timeshifter Spirit stops the special abilities of units in its vicinity, as does the added effect of Mauler's melee attack. Combos The Vileblood card is considered an extremely powerful tank-siege unit in this game. One can essentially send it to attack a power well and just leave it there. However, a combo has instated in its fire affinity ability. This combo is regarded as powerful and very efficient in destroying a mass amount of units. Firstly, you need a Vileblood. Secondly, you need an enemy to send it against. Once it enters the vicinity of an opponents base they're probably going to want to destroy it, I mean one hug demon soldier is wrecking your power well one hit at a time, you're going to want to stop it. So they summon units to attack it. Instead of trying to keep it alive, you're going to want it to drop low. As soon as it gets low enough, maybe 400-500 HP. Curse of Oink your opponents (or transform when its at around 700hp depending on how fast its dropping) and transform it into a fire affinity slaver. The slaver will then trigger the Vilebloods pulsating wave abilities, and due to the slaver being low on HP, it will die. This will then trigger another explosion, devastating many armies or structures with a powerful recurring Vileblood wave plus a 300 damage explosion. Vileblood + Ravage makes it nearly unstoppable Vileblood + Heals in Random PvE, Vileblood is generally useful to destroy opposing towers and summoning huts with ease Trivia * Despite the card description, the minimum number of Twilight units required to perform a Twilight Transformation is one, as units can 'transform' into themselves, e.g. when a Gifted Vileblood activates its Transformation ability, the player can choose to transform it another Gifted Vileblood which will then heal surrounding units in waves. A second card in the deck is not needed. * Any effects that trigger "if (the unit is) transformed" are the effects of the unit that is activating the ability, not the unit it is transforming into. * The Gifted version will heal up to 800 in total, divided equally between friendly units in the area of effect, when it is Transformed into a new unit (1000 at Upgrade 2, 1200 at Upgrade 3). * The mechanics of the Twilight Transformation may be slightly counterintuitive to some players. Some players may see the ability as the developers did, as an ability belonging to the original unit, with the fact that it activates when the transformation is triggered as a purely arbitrary factor. This confuses the heck out of players who believe that because transformation is what triggers the ability, the ability that activates should belong to the transformed unit. Perhaps it is helpful to think of the ability as the essential quality of the Twilight Cursed being released to make way for a new essence. Locations }} Effects |Gifted | }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Twilight Class Cards Category:Twilight Creature Cards